


歧路（一）

by Embers_Snse



Category: all湛
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embers_Snse/pseuds/Embers_Snse
Kudos: 24





	歧路（一）

第一章  
（也不知道会不会有后续…………）

①私设yy较多，剧情和原著基本没关系。  
②文中小寡妇蓝从头到脚都是剧中的形象，外表不女化，嘿嘿。  
③请自动把文中的夷陵想象成剧中岐山的样子……衣服也是小蓝在岐山那套，其实整体状态都是岐山啦，但是手机里没存图。  
④魏无线的设定大概就是个长得不错但唧唧小不持久器小活烂抓住机会癞蛤蟆吃了天鹅肉对老婆好的倒霉鬼绿帽侠。  
⑤脑洞，可能很雷………………………………

————————————————————

消息始一传出，天下震惊。一连几天，街头巷尾酒楼茶馆议论纷纷……  
"听说了吗？魏无羡死了！"  
"此话当真？那可真是大快人心啊！"  
"此种忘恩负义、蛇蝎心肠，走邪魔外道的小人早就该死了，害得仙门百家都不得安宁。"  
"是啊，只可惜蓝家二公子，才嫁给那短命鬼将将一年有余，不到十八就成了新寡。"   
"唉，说来可叹，也不知那素来家教极严、雅正闻名的姑苏蓝氏何以将蓝忘机下嫁给魏无羡这灾星倒霉鬼，有辱家声不说，着实可惜了蓝二公子。"  
"想当年百凤山我也有幸得见蓝忘机一面，那相貌品性，那仪态风姿，啧啧啧，大抵九玄之巅的仙子也不过如此。"  
"据说是魏婴不顾世俗伦常强行求娶，也不知使了什么手段让蓝湛以男子之身下嫁。"  
"这灾星，造孽哦！"   
"是啊是啊！"  
"唉！"  
思及此，众人皆摇头扼腕，一时叹息。而坐在茶楼隐秘处的一个高大身影放下手中茶盏，留下粒碎银便起身离去。

————————————————————  
夷陵

夜深人静，本该是好梦之时，蓝湛沐浴过后却了无睡意，随手拨弄着忘机琴弦。  
魏婴那日突然就在自己面前……每每想起那场景，蓝湛都觉得胸口一阵窒闷。  
虽说当初在玄武洞是他趁虚而入强行扒去自己的衣服行了奸淫之事，随后又借着他深藏多年的秘密威胁自己威胁蓝氏，不嫁给他便要公之于天下。嫁到夷陵这一年来，蓝湛几乎没给过魏婴好脸色，但那只是气自己年少无知不加防备，气他手段卑鄙下流无耻，气他不顾自己和蓝氏的颜面强行求娶。  
连魏无羡都不知道的是，蓝湛在百家听学时便是对他有过好感的。  
魏婴除了强迫过他那一次，这一年里是事事有求必应，温柔周到，又与他志趣相投，蓝湛心里逐渐放下芥蒂，也想过和他就这样过一辈子。  
可还没等两人解开矛盾，心意相通……  
终究是无缘。  
思及此，蓝湛心中忧郁，不由得一声叹息。  
"哟~瞧我发现了什么，这位美人，怎的如此良宵还枯坐灯下愁眉不展的。"房顶传来一声戏谑，随之而来一阵陌生香气冲散了室内本有的檀香，蓝湛瞬时屏息，但为时已晚，那香无孔不入，想来不知觉间便已吸入不少。  
"阁下何人？"蓝湛心中警惕，起身拿起佩剑横至胸前。  
夷陵素来威名在外，戒备森严，怎会有人悄无声息便破了结界进来？蓝湛喜静，魏婴便给他在夷陵深处寻了处泉眼，在泉眼边挖出个池子，在其上仿照云深的静室修建小院，图个方便也唤作静室，平日里没有传音也不许人轻易过来，那贼人何以寻到此处？  
按下心中疑惑，蓝湛暗自运转灵力逼出药性，不过几息之间，身体却开始发热发软，下身竟然隐隐泛起湿意……灵力波动竟也越来越弱！  
他心下一紧，那香……  
这时，一个高大的黑衣男子突然出现在侧帘处，应当是施了法术，眉眼模糊看不清脸，声音却清朗悦耳:"蓝二公子神仙风姿，美名在外，在下钦慕已久。无意听闻这夷陵老祖去世，觊觎公子者数不胜数，在下不才，想来拔得个头筹。"  
他三两步走至床边，蓝湛睁大凤眸瞪着他，紧绷身体，便欲拔剑，然将将拔出半截，那贼人身法极快极猛，只一手便夺过避尘扔到一边，顺势扣住手腕揽着腰将他推到塌上压在身下。  
男人调笑着揉捏他紧致的腰身:"蓝二公子这把腰真是又细又软，怪不得夷陵老祖宝贝得紧，藏得这样深，让我一通好找！怕是……床上功夫也不错吧。"  
"无耻！"那贼人力气着实大，蓝湛又中了药，极力挣扎无果，"放开我。"他言语中仿佛夹杂着冰碴，眉眼含霜，一双凤眸冷冷看着那人，然而泛红湿润的眼和脸颊出卖了他此刻的色厉内荏。  
"我劝蓝二公子莫再徒劳挣扎，这香我费劲千辛万苦才找来，你今晚逃不掉的。"男人凑近他耳旁轻轻吹着气，湿热的气息喷洒在脸侧，蓝湛羞愤不已又躲不开，只好紧闭双眼侧过脸去，图个眼不见为净。  
男人轻笑一声，也不逼他，那药药力奇特，越是动用灵力试图逼出药性就越是发作猛烈又迅速，灵力尽失，情欲勃发。  
今晚的好戏还没开场，他有的是精力磋磨。  
蓝湛被困于男人和床榻之间，被带着欲望与侵略性的男性气息包裹着。  
一股燥热感从身体内部迸发，蓝湛皱起眉头，浑身发软，肌肤也渐渐泛起一阵痒意。  
无暇思虑其他，他静下心调息，但灵力已微弱到无法把药力逼出，身上越来越热……更恼人的是，使不出灵力又存有三分气力给他挣扎的余地，却无论如何也挣脱不出男人的掌控。  
他素来清心寡欲，何尝体验过这欲火焚身之感？现在更是连衣物的细微摩擦都能激得他微微颤抖，下身湿意渐盛……空虚感接踵而至。  
这贼人着实可恶，无耻至极！蓝湛心中唾骂，嗔怒不已，心头复又涌上一阵恐惧，他的身体……  
"这药如何？蓝二公子，"眼见药性发作越发剧烈，男人凑近他，带着笑意的眼仿佛在看一只待宰的羔羊。  
那人臂力着实强悍，只一手便缚住蓝湛两只皓白手腕，另一只手便顺着本来严丝缝合的衣襟向里探去……他手上一层薄茧，激得蓝湛本就敏感的皮肤颤抖不已。蓝湛嗔怒，双目微瞪，似乎想用眼神逼退他。殊不知他平日里清冷淡漠的眼此刻眼尾泛红湿润起来，愈发勾的人想要侵犯，蹂躏 。  
男人的手从锁骨一路缓缓向下，摸至胸口乳肉，惊奇地发现那手感不同于一般男子坚实，虽不至像女子一般绵软浑圆，但肤质细腻，双乳微微凸起，十分柔软。  
"咦？"  
他迫不及待把衣襟拉扯得更开，暴露出胸前那两颗比一般男子更大的嫣红乳头，只是两指轻轻揉弄几下，蓝湛便敏感得瑟缩着身子，眉头微皱，紧咬双唇。他凑近脑袋仔细观察这两颗漂亮的乳头，湿热鼻息喷洒在敏感的乳肉上，蓝湛忍不住闭紧双目，颤抖得越发厉害，活像要受什么重刑一般。  
"啊！不……"  
那贼人嗤笑一声，一口含住一颗嫣红小豆，嘬吸一下又放开，刺激得蓝湛小声惊呼着打了个激灵，又羞恼于发出这样的声音而紧紧闭上双唇。男人似乎对他胸前两粒乳头十分感兴趣，伸出舌头忽而上下舔弄，忽而用舌尖一下一下戳刺，将蓝湛胸前玩弄得湿淋淋的，泛起一层薄红。  
一只手着实不便，又怕蓝湛挣扎间伤到自己……男人环顾一周，遍寻不着别的物件，回头注意到蓝湛的抹额，灵机一动，手伸到他脑后解开抹额一把扯下。  
"你，你放开！不许碰！"  
蓝湛心中又急又气，非命定之人……魏婴以外的人怎么能碰自己的抹额！魏婴刚去不过三日，自己就着了道，眼看着要被贼人玷污……  
"这个时候还担心抹额？"男人将他双手背后绑在一起，"还是担心担心你自己吧蓝二公子。"他再次凑近，蓝湛不愿看他，撇过脸去，被他捏着下巴硬掰回来，正脸相对，炙热的气息喷洒在蓝湛眉眼。  
他一字一顿:"今晚我要，肏、死、你。"  
蓝湛被他狼一般的眼神盯着，不禁激得一哆嗦，心中羞愤不已，这登徒子！下身竟然一阵空虚，变得从未有过的湿润，这陌生的的感觉让他不自然地夹紧双腿。  
怎么会这样……  
那条抹额把蓝湛双手牢牢缚在身后，男人迅速脱去蓝湛的鞋袜，扒掉他的亵裤，揽着那把比一般男子都细的腰将他搂抱坐于自己腿上，此刻蓝湛上身衣裳半褪，松松垮于臂弯处，浑身上下白皙通透，胸前皮肤因为情欲的灼烧泛起薄红，下身被遮掩在层层衣衫之下，隐隐漏出两条细长嫩白的腿。  
他一手拦腰逼迫蓝湛紧贴自己，头埋于他胸前不断交替玩弄舔舐啃咬两边乳头，另一手伸进裙底，从小腿开始缓慢向上摸索，经过大腿时被那柔嫩的肌肤吸引，上下摩挲了许久，爱不释手。  
"啊！嗯……别……"蓝湛忍不住发出细弱的呻吟，竟从不知被玩弄胸前也是这样酥麻快意。  
不消片刻，男人发现手中触感愈渐湿滑，"蓝二公子这汗流得未免也太多了，倒也不必如此紧张，我不会吃了你的"，他调笑一句，手掌随后往上，眼见就要摸到蓝湛双腿之间，"我只会让你'吃'了我。"  
"不……别……"蓝湛双腿紧绷着，颤抖地用全身仅有的力气推拒他，奈何中了药，又是坐在对方怀里的姿势，无论如何也挣脱不开。  
怎么办……要被发现了……他的身体……  
怎么办？！


End file.
